1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an odor-removing and deodorizing composition and more particularly, to a composition of the just-mentioned type comprising hydrolysates of keratin materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Offensive odors emitted from refuse boxes, water closets and the like involved in places of human activity such as, for example, ordinary homes, business facilities and public service and particularly those of mercaptan, hydrogen sulfide and the like which have been considered difficult in removing their odors are highly desired to be advantageously removed or masked and deodorized. Also during the course of permanent waving, there is generated a bad smell such as of mercaptan ascribed to the decomposition of thioglycol contained in chemicals and keratin in the hair on the way of the treatment, often causing one to feel objectionably.
A number of methods of removing the offensive odor or smell have heretofore been proposed and may broadly be classified into four categories including an odor-removing neutralization method, an odor-removing adsorption method, an odor-removing masking method and an odor-removing biochemical method. However, these methods have all the following disadvantages and are not necessarily satisfactory.